Over the Love
by AtLeastIWasThere
Summary: When Emma, Henry and Hook return from New York they meet Elphaba and Elsa who disrupt the lives of everyone in Storybrooke with their feud and secretive pasts. AN: This is the beginning of 3B.
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor from OZ

AN: Ok this is at the beginning of season 3B and all of the thing that happened with Walsh are still relevant in this fic. This is more of a Wicked and OUAT crossover. I'm a fan of both the musical and the book series and I want to entwine both of the stories in one fic. I liked Zelena's story but I also felt like the writers could have stayed in Oz a bit more. I also really like that Frozen is coming to OUAT so I made a way for those stories to collide as well. I hope you enjoy comments and reviews are appreciated.

It was quiet night in Storybrooke, Maine when a yellow beetle bug returned to the enchanted town. Inside it held Emma Swan and Killian Jones along with her son Henry who couldn't remember his actual life. Days prior to their return to Storybrooke Killian Jones handed a potion to Emma in order to restore her memories to her. It was then her fiancé, Walsh, turned into a flying monkey and tried to kill her but he disappeared without a trace.

Henry was fast asleep when Emma parked the car in front of her and Snow White's apartment. She felt a twist inside of her stomach… Something… Seemed off about Storybrooke, was it cursed again? "You'll do fine Swan, I'll watch the lad." Hook told Emma. She gave him a quick nod then made her way to her parents apartment to see if they remembered who she was.

"Uh Hi. I don't know if you remember me but-" Emma's voice shook until her father exclaimed her name and rushed to hug her. His little girl would not be taken from him again so easily. Seconds later her mother entered the room and nearly burst into tears at the sight of her daughter, the savior. "So you guys remember everything!?" Emma said.

"Well… Not exactly" Said Charming, "We can't remember the past year of our lives."

"How!? Did Regina do this?" Emma thought about Regina doing anything she possibly could to find a way back to their son. Henry could live without a father but to live without both of his mothers, especially the one who raised him would be a curse all of its own.

Snow shrugged, "She seems as clueless as the rest of us." When Snow turned around it was then Emma noticed how they knew that a whole year had passed, her mother was pregnant.

"You're pregnant!" Emma shouted.

Snow laughed, "Yes sweetie, it appears as though you will be an older sister someday soon." Charming laughed and kissed Snow. "Where's Henry?"

"In the car with Killian, Henry still doesn't remember who he truly is."

"Killian?" David blurted out.

"Yeah, he brought me back to Storybrooke, said that you guys needed my help."

"Nothing too unusual has happened thus far, but we're happy to have you back Emma." The three made their way to Granny's so Henry and Emma would have a place to stay until Henry regained his memories. When Henry was safe and in bed Emma called Regina and told her that they were back in town. "Henry has no memories of his real life, do you think you could somehow give him back his memories?"

"Of course I can." Regina responded with great confidence.

The next morning at Granny's the Charmings and Hook were eating breakfast a large rumble shook the town of Storybrooke. Emma's eyes locked with David and Mary Margaret, "Henry you stay here with Mary Margaret."

When the trio walked outside there was a flash of green light, a girl with white hair was crawling on the ground, her dress was almost ripped to shreds. "Someone please! Help me!" She cried.

As soon as Emma stood in front of the girl another woman appeared but only this time she was green, "Not so fast!" the green witch shouted. "You will not get away from me this time Elsa!" The girl hid behind Emma like a helpless child, "And you," The witch said to Emma, "You will move out of my way or you will suffer."

"Not a chance." Emma responded.

"Leave me be Elphaba!" The girl named Elsa shouted.

"Not after what you did! You deserve to be punished for _every_ single crime you committed!" Elphaba roared.

"Elphaba? What kind of name is that?" Emma sneered.

Elphaba smiled and chuckled lightly, "My mother gave it to me, but moving on from that I need to destroy the horrible person sitting beside you before her powers come back."

"What'd she do to you?" David asked

"The more important question is, what will she do to you and your family?" David was about to draw his sword when the green witch disappeared. Emma could tell Elphaba was not lying to her about Elsa… But how could someone so innocent looking be evil?

"Alright who are you?" Emma demanded.

"I am Elsa Queen of Arendelle, and that was Elphaba she's the witch of the west in Oz."

"The Wicked Witch?" Emma raised her eyebrow, "She exists too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" Hook said.

"Well she just acquired that name herself a few months before she brought me here." Elsa told the Charmings and Hook.

"How did she get it?" Charming asked.

"She killed someone who quite popular in all of the realms, my sister's very own fiancé."

"Where is your sister now?

"Oh Anna? She's a block ice in my castle at the moment thanks to Elphaba." A few tears welled up in the eyes of Elsa, "If only Elphaba hadn't been so jealous of my sister I could be at home with her now instead of in this horrible land."

David and Emma along with Killian discussed where she could stay that was the safest. They chose that the best place to keep Elsa was at Regina's house. "Just follow us," David said, "We can keep you safe."

When Elsa nodded Emma felt this splurge of uncertainty roar within her. She would definitely keep an eyes on this supposed Ice Queen during her stay in Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2: The Interrogation

Chapter Two:

"Alright," Emma sat the Snow Queen down, "Tell me your whole story." Emma along with the Charmings, Killian, Regina and Rumplestilskin had returned to the sheriff's station to interrogate the newly found Snow Queen.

Snow flurries began to flutter around Elsa's head, "Elphaba believes my sister Anna, stole her fiancé from her." The flurries disappeared, "But this is untrue. My sister Anne loved her fiancé, it was Elphaba who killed him."

"And you say she's a block of ice in your palace?" Emma asked.

"Yes, my magic comes from the skies, I learned how to do it from the Queen of the Sky before she met her end as well."

"And that was?"

"Also Elphaba's fault." Elsa claimed.

Emma still had the gnawing feeling inside her heart about the Wicked Witch. Something just wasn't right about the whole situation; Emma knew that Elsa was hiding something.

"You say you're the Snow Queen and that there is a supposed Queen of the Skies, but I have never heard of you." Regina said.

"Maybe not now," Elsa smiled, "But you will someday."

"What the hell does that mean?" David shouted.

"It means she's not from our world." Regina whispered.

"Not world, we're definitely from the same world, just not the same time." Regina shook her head at Elsa's claim.

"It's impossible, no one has worked out that sort of magic yet."

"Elphaba was smart enough, powerful enough to." Elsa said.

"Which means we should be extremely cautious when dealing with her." Rumplestilskin said.

A black cloud of smoke filled the Sheriff's station and a deep chuckled filled the room. The Wicked Witch had arrived, "And you should be, you always refused to teach me." She said to Rumplestilskin.

Everyone lunged towards Elphaba before she raised her hand and locked them in place. "I did not come here for a fight, not today at least." Elphaba crossed the room and looked Elsa directly in the eyes, "I came here to let you know that you may turn these people against me but they will soon realize their mistake."

"Because of what?" Elsa sneered.

"Because I, unlike you, care about them." Elphaba turned around, "Ask all of the questions you want Emma, I'm the one with the real answers. I can pass your 'super power' test." She glanced around the room, "I will not fight any of you, even if you come at me with all you've got, I shall not harm any of you" When Elphaba released them all she disappeared.

Elsa's eyes began to fill with tears, "She plans on destroying me."

"Well whatever you did to piss her off we won't let her hurt you." Emma reassured her.

"She can stay with us!" Snow chirped. Elsa wiped her tears away and nodded.

"We'll place a protection spell over the apartment to reassure your safety." Regina said.

"Until then we'll just keep a close eye on this green witch and make sure no harm comes to anybody in Storybrooke."

"I'll keep my men looking around the docks." Killian said.

Emma nodded, "Regina can you see if you can round up some Merry Men to look around the forests." Regina nodded.

"And I'll head to the library to see if I can find something that could help us. I know she's in our future but maybe I could find something that might help." Belle said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Snow smiled.

Elphaba returned to her cave in the woods, "So how did it go?" a voice asked her.

Elphaba sighed, "She's turned them all against me. How am I supposed to get through with this?"

"She's going to earn their trust, then try and hurt them. We have to keep a sharp eye on them incase she does anything fishy."

"What do you suggest we do?" Elphie asked.

The young man smiled, "I don't mind looking around the town."

"You're kidding me, they'll all recognize you!"

"No they won't, I won't even say anything to them. On my honor your majesty." He bowed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I'm not a Queen here, and you are not a king here." He looked at her, practically begging for her to allow him to go, "If you insist" she sighed, "But Chistery is going with you, he'll disguise himself as well." With a flick of her wrist the flying monkey became a man once again. Chistery appeared before them as a tall gentleman with a keen smile. "Good luck you too, be careful." Elphie smiled.

"Will do." The man said before he and Chistery went to spy on what the ice queen had in mind for Emma Swan and her family.


	3. Chapter 3: The Strangers

Emma was in a brown hood walking around a green city when the other people around her stopped and started to chant, "She's dead!" they were rejoicing.

"Who's dead?" Emma asked. She had no idea where she was or where her family was. All she saw was hundreds of thousands of people in green and gold attire. Someone was dead and they were happy about it.

One pointed at Emma, "The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead!"

Dozens of other people began to chant, "Good news!"

A boy pointed towards a balcony where a bubbly blonde woman in a long white gown stepped out. An officer in a naval uniform stood behind her, "Look! It's Glinda!"

"Oz? Glinda… The wicked witch." Emma muttered to herself as she re-examined her surroundings. "Am I in the emerald city?" She didn't remember how she got there; she did not remember a portal or a bean she just appeared. Hell she barley even remembered how this movie went.

Glinda held up her hand to silence the crowd, Emma noticed her eyes were puffy, "Fellow Ozians... Let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of you-know-who. Isn't it nice to know? That good will conquer evil?"

"Wait!" Emma said, "What'd she do, you can't be happy someone's dead!"

Glinda retreated into the arms of the naval officer behind her, but no one was paying attention to her anymore. They all turned toward Emma and said, "No one mourns the wicked."

"No one cries they won't return" a woman said.

"No one lays a lily on their grave!"

"The good man scorns the wicked!"

"From their lies our children learn!" with each new phrase they each took a step towards her.

Emma didn't know how she heard this but she heard Glinda from the balcony again, "And goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely, goodness knows the Wicked cry alone." The crowd by this point had fully surrounded Emma with their chants and with a BOOM; Emma Swan woke up in Storybrooke.

Emma opened her eyes and saw a blue light coming from the forests, "What the hell?" Emma threw on her clothes and red leather jacket. She ran down the stairs and met her father who had also changed. "You saw it too?" she asked and he nodded.

Elsa got up from the couch, "I'll come with you too," she said.

"No," Emma said, "It would be best if you stayed her. My dad and I can handle this."

Emma and David drove her yellow bug to the edge of the forest, "I'll go this way and you can go that way. Holler if you find something." Emma withdrew her gun and began to walk towards where she thought the light came from. There was a group of people arguing about a scarecrow, "Well I didn't bring him!" a blonde haired guy said.

"What and you think I did!?" the a familiar looking blonde girl retorted.

"I think we don't need to worry about the blame, the scarecrows here and we will deal with him accordingly." A stranger in the shadow told the two quarrelers

"Freeze!" Emma shouted pointing her weapon at the group. The blonde man stood there in shock as he just stared at Emma. The familiar blonde woman placed a hand on his arm. "Who are you people?"

"Emma," the stranger stepped forward, "You can put the gun down."

The sheriff recognized the stranger instantly, "August?"

"Yes, it's me, we're just looking for someone."

"How can you be here? You turned back into a boy." Emma asked not allowing for this August to explain himself.

"I grew up Emma… Again. Hopefully I became a better person than who I was to you, but please we're just following someone here."

"Who are you following?"

"Her name is Elphaba, she disappeared down a portal and my friends and I have come here to find her."

"How can I trust you? This girl was running from this witch and you just show up claiming that you're here for the villain." Emma raised her gun again, "You haven't changed at all." Just then Charming ran up behind her.

"Emma, who is this girl that Elphaba was chasing after?" August asked

"Her name was Elsa."

The groups eyes grew and August told Emma and Charming, "It's not me or Elphaba you should be worried about."

Because of Emma's lack of trust in this group of strangers she and charming arrested them without any struggle. They all came willingly. There were six of them, only August revealed his name but there were two other men and two women. The last member of their party was a scarecrow but a spell had been placed on him, a silencing spell so no one knew whom he was and why he had gone with them.

When they had gotten back to the sheriff's station Elsa and Snow arrived to have a look at the newly found travelers, Elsa's eyes widened when she saw them, "Emma, you cannot trust these people."

"You killed my sister!" the blonde man shouted as he reached through the bars to strangle her. Emma turned and told David that he should take Snow and Elsa back to the apartment, "I can handle this." She said.

Once they had left Emma sat down in her desk chair and stared at this group of people she had found. She was trying to decide what her 'gut' feeling was towards them. They didn't seem dangerous, and yet they never do. When Emma glanced at the blonde girl she had finally realized why she looked so familiar, "You're Glinda." She said frankly.

Glinda sat up on the bench and walked toward the bars, "You know who I am?"

"Yeah," Emma shook her head, "I had a dream about you."

"What was it about?"

"The wicked witch was dead, and for some reason you were upset." Glinda looked back at the party, "My question is, how could Glinda the Good come here to help the wicked witch of the west."

Glinda turned swiftly back to Emma, "Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" Emma didn't answer, "After all," she said sadly, "She had a mother, and she had a father and family, like so many do. Apparently the fates did not like for her family to be together, so naturally she had to be wicked."

"And where does Elsa come into play?" Emma asked.

Glinda turned a soft red, "She's the one who started this, not any of us."

"So you're all from the future. How did you get here?"

"We believed Elphaba to be dead, at least until we saw her portal we knew only Elphaba could summon that type of magic on her own. So the five of us gathered around with my parents, the king and queen and the good queen so we could find her and bring her home."

"And now you're here." Emma commented.

"Well frankly," The blonde man from earlier stood up. He had eyes like the sea and the slight hint of a British accent, "Why here, why did Elphie bring her back this far?"

A raven-haired girl in the back said, "She's trying to warn them."

"Of course!" the blonde haired man said, "she always has to do this sort of bloody thing by herself!"

"Well last time I checked, you disappeared for two years!" Glinda retorted.

"I had too, you don't know what it's like losing your baby sister to some ice queen."

"That's enough." August said. "What's done is done. We all loved her… I loved her." August got quiet for a minute, "But every second we're here, we are avenging her." Emma cocked her eyebrow and thought for a moment if she was wrong, she was using her super power and neither of them was lying. But who was in the right? She did not know, but she soon would.

Young Henry sat at what he didn't know was his normal booth drinking hot coco with cinnamon. Killian had left to answer Emma's phone call so he was all alone for the time being. He had just lost a game of Mario Kart when the front door to granny's opened; it distracted Henry because of the bell, so he looked up. Two young men were standing at the door, "What can I do to help you two?" Granny said.

The first one was the only one that spoke. He was average height and hard dark brown hair with matching eyes. He carried a large book in his hand and wore a red scarf around his neck, "Just tea thank you," he looked at his friend, "and ah… a banana for this guy." The two walked over and sat in the booth behind Henry.

After losing interests in the customers of the diner Henry went back to playing his game, when he lost for a second time the guy from the other booth turned to him. "What game are you playing?" he asked.

"Just Mario Kart, the red things keep throwing me off of the course."

The gentleman smiled, "You know what you could use?"

"What?"

"A great book," the guy plopped a large brown hardback book in front of him. Henry moved his hot cocoa to the other side of the booth to examine the large book.

"Once Upon a Time?" he raised an eyebrow to the stranger, "Aren't you a bit old to be reading fairytales?"

"Aren't you a little young to stop reading them?"

"No, I grew up." Henry said.

The stranger smiled, "Someday you'll be old enough to read fairytales again. But until then I will lend you my copy of this book."

"Your copy? You mean-"

"Yup! I wrote it, the whole lot." When Ruby arrived to their booth with the single cup of tea and a banana, the stranger replied, "Never mind miss," he looked back at Henry, "I came here and did what I needed to do." He wrapped his red scarf around his neck and he and the silent guest left Granny's Diner empty handed, but now young Henry was about to unlock his old memories with four magic words. _Once Upon a Time. _

Killian came back just as soon as the two strangers left the diner. He noticed the book that was in Henry's hand, "Where the bloody hell did you get that?"

"Some guys gave it to me." Henry shrugged and pushed it aside and went back to his video game.

"I'll be right back mate, forgot to tell your mother something." Killian stood up and walked to the back of the diner and called Emma again.

"Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Swan, while we were talking on this device two people came into Granny's diner and gave Henry the book."

"What book?"

"The book Swan, the one with all of our stories."

"I'll be over in a minute." Both Emma and Killian hung up their phones respectively and Emma left David at the Sheriff station to meet her son and a pirate hoping to figure out what other strangers had entered their town without their knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4: Henry and the Book

Over the Love:

Emma called David and he agreed to stay at the Sheriff's station while she went to see Killian. She also called Regina and told her that someone had handed him the storybook. Of course Henry didn't recognize any of the locals but if it turned out to be one of their time traveling friends things could be bad. She entered Granny's diner and her eyes met with Killian's. "Hey kid," she said to Henry.

Without looking up from his video game he said, "Hey mom."

Emma glanced at the book and then back at Killian, "So where did you get this book?" she asked.

Henry shrugged, "Some weirdos came in and asked for tea and a banana then gave it to me then left."

Emma nodded, "Looks like an interesting book."

"It looks alright I guess." He stated.

Emma walked over to Ruby where she was giving Dr. Whale a cup of coffee, "Hey Ruby, did you see the guys that came in here and gave Henry that book?"

She nodded, "Yeah I do, they were an odd couple. Ordered then left, it was strange" she remarked, "I have never seen them before."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, can you describe them to me?"

"Both were about average height, the second one was kinda quiet but the other wore a red scarf."

"Thanks Ruby."

"You're welcome Emma" She smiled then returned to her conversation with Dr. Whale.

Regina was down in her cellar when she received the call from Emma. She didn't think that him having the book was a bad thing; maybe if he had it then his memories would return. This of course was selfish and she knew it, but what mother doesn't want her child to recognize her. Regina had been looking through her spell books and cabinets to see if she could figure out a way to defeat this wicked witch. A crystal ball on the table in front of her turned a bright red color, Regina placed the book she was reading beside her and stared at the ball.

Then her face appeared, the face of the wicked witch, "_You._" Regina snarled.

Elphaba smiled, "Yes it is, hello Regina. How are you?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Just peachy,"

"Good, then you can help me." Had this witch lost her mind? Why on earth would she think that Regina would help her in anyway?

She laughed, "Me? Help you? You must be joking" Regina stood up and began to walk away from the crystal ball. However when she almost reached the door Elphaba appeared before her, "It's about your son" she told Regina.

Regina turned around, "It was your guys who gave Henry the book isn't it?" Elphaba nodded, "Why would give him the book?"

"Because Henry's memory is very important to me, and to you."

"How do we get him to remember?" Regina asked.

Elphaba smiled, "Glad to know you're on board, you have to make him believe. He has the heart of the truest believer and when he reads the stories he has to believe that they're true. And when he believes in the stories, he'll believe in you and then his memories will come back!"

Regina nodded, "Why me? Why didn't you go to Emma?"

Elphaba chuckled, "Emma… It's hard for me to be around Emma without her pulling out one of those weird metal things on me."

"What made you think that I would agree to help you on this?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I know what it's like to be in Henry's situation. He doesn't know now but… it's hard to live your whole life without knowing your parents and then when you finally meet them your own mother or father don't recognize you." Elphaba's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly, "But I've said too much, I must be off." Before she disappeared she looked Regina in the eye and said, "Beware the Frozen Heart."

Back at the apartment Snow was chatting with Elsa, "So… if you don't mind me asking what's your story?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't really have story."

Snow laughed, "We all have stories that need telling."

Elsa smiled, "Elphaba and I… were once very good friends. As children our parents would get together and we would have play dates in each other's castles. But one day Elphaba's mother noticed something about me." Small snow flurries began to fill the room, "And my mother never let me near their castle again. She told me that she was threatening me because I had magic." Snow didn't understand, why would Elphaba's mother say such a thing if her own child possessed magic, "How do you deal with Emma's magic?" she asked her.

Snow smiled, "Emma's very special, and she's an especially gifted witch I sometimes wonder if I'm a good mother to her. She grew up before I had the chance to look at her twice."

"My parents perished at sea when I was in my teens, sometimes I wish they were still here with me. Then again" she chuckled, "I don't know if they would be proud of the person I've become."

"I'm sure they would be very proud of you."

"Oh no," she whispered, "I don't think they would."

Snow began to have an uneasy feeling in her stomach about Elsa, but she simply ignored it. The wicked witch had chased down the poor girl, she had to be disgruntled in some fashion. "What really caused the feud between you two?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, "She killed my sister's fiancé and then threatened my kingdom. That's it. That's the whole story."

But it wasn't the whole story, sure there were bits and piece from the story but Elsa had deliberately avoided telling Snow White, or anyone else about what really happened between Elphaba and herself.

Just then Emma, Killian and Henry walked through the door, "You can go up stairs if you want Henry." He walked up the stairs with his new storybook in hand and only for a moment he thought, '_maybe it is time for me to start reading fairytales again.' _

"Any luck finding Elphaba?" Snow asked.

Emma shook her head, "No… But someone gave Henry his old story book back."

Snow raised her eyebrows, "Who could have gotten their hands on that? It disappeared when we were cursed again."

"I don't know but whoever they are know Henry very well and they think he needs his story book back."

"I think a member or two of that group we found in the woods escaped and is here working for that witch somewhere." Killian said.

"I just don't understand it." Emma started to pace, "I just feel something, like I know them but that's impossible I've never met any of them." She turned to Elsa, "Do you guys know me in the future?"

Elsa thought about her words carefully, "You very well known in our realms."

"Did I know both of you though?"

"You were familiar with us, yes." She said.

Before Emma could further interrogate Elsa there was a knock at the door. Emma answered it and saw a rushed Regina. "Regina," Emma said, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Regina told her, "_Now." _

Emma shrugged and she waved Killian over to the kitchen where she and Regina had moved. Regina rolled her eyes, "Do you always have to bring the handless wonder wherever you go?"

Emma folded her arms, "Yes I do."

"Fine," Regina began, "The witch found me." She said.

"Where?" Killian asked

"She apparated inside my cellar, she told me to get Henry to believe in the book and to 'beware the frozen heart'"

"So it was the witch who gave the lad the book." Killian commented.

"But why would she want him to believe?" Emma wondered.

Regina shrugged, "I don't know… But I have this familiar feeling about her, like I know her, but that's impossible if she's from the future. She hasn't even been born yet!"

"Me too," Emma said, "But I do think we need to keep a closer eye on the Queen of Arendelle over there." All three glanced over at Elsa.

"I don't trust her," Killian said, "I haven't from the moment we met her."

"And what you trust the green girl?" Regina said.

"Looks can be deceiving!" he raised his voice slightly.

"In some cases yes, but I know for a fact only a witch turns green if her greed becomes over powering. If her greed is what fuels her magic."

"Alright," Emma said, "I think we can still dig some answers up from the people at the sheriff's station."

AN: Hey everyone thanks for reading, all comments are appreciated as well as favs and followers. I really appreciate any type of support I know it has a rocky start but I hope you all enjoy it! I'll try and update it tomorrow!

Thanks,

Tay


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Pearl and Reunions

Over the Love:

AN: Hey so his chapter is super long but I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is going to be long as well and it should clear up any holes or gaps y'all have about our friends from OZ/Arendelle

Enjoy! Comments are always appreciated!

Love,

Tay

Glinda and the others sat in their adjacent jail cells when Emma, Regina and Killian returned to the Sheriff's station, "Back so soon," one of the other girls remarked.

The blonde man snapped his fingers, "Hey, you watch yourself!"

Emma ignored the two despite the fact that the blonde man's nervous eyes never left her gaze. "August, you need to tell us what the hell is going on."

He shook his head, "Can't do it Emma, you've seen Back to the Future, you can't mettle with time."

"And yet doc and marty mcfly mettled anyway." Emma retorted and before the other people in the room could ask what they were referring too Emma continued, "Why do you think we should trust Elphaba over Elsa?"

He smiled, "Elphaba has done nothing wrong, only good and honest deeds… It's just some of them have backfired on her because she didn't have full control over her powers. She's lost many people in her life and we believe that she's come back here so she can change that."

"Who all has she lost?" Regina asked.

"Her parents died at sea when she was a small child, her fiancé," august took a deep breath, "Her sister, and she believes her brother to be dead as well but the asshole just was in hiding." August turned around and hit the blonde man.

Emma raised her eyebrow, "You're Elphaba's brother?"

"And proud to be!" he said rubbing his arm, "She's just brought Elsa here to warn you."

"Warn us?" Regina said, "About what."

He shrugged, "What else? The future."

"David could you go see if Belle's found anything that could help us?" Emma asked, he nodded and left the Sheriff's station. He was walking toward the dock when a small girl with bright red hair started running toward him and she yelled something, some sort of name toward him. The little girl clamped against his leg and David turned to see a horrified look on the wicked witch's face, "Emma?"

With a flash the little girl was no longer near David but she was in the arms of the witch. The little girl, supposedly named Emma was not scared of this green witch, she was more than happy to see her. "I was so worried about you!" Emma said.

Elphaba smiled, "Well I am fine, but how did you get here?" Before the little Emma could answer Elphaba said, "Never mind we can talk about that later, goodness your father must be sick with worry!" Elphaba took a few steps back, "I'm going to send you somewhere safe, Chistery will be there but you have to stay very very quiet, do you understand?" with a flick of her finger a cloud of white smoke took the little girl away.

Elphaba walked toward the prince, "Glad we ran into each other, I need your help."

"Just like you need Regina's help?"

"I need everyone's help,"

"What makes you think that I can trust you?"

"Well," Elphaba paused, "If you didn't trust me you wouldn't be so curious as to why I've asked for your help. You also would have called for the others to come and help you fight me off." Then she smiled, "I expect that you all are slowly finding out what my old friend Elsa is really like."

"We have our suspicions." David said.

"Then come with me, I would ask the pirate to but… he might feel a little uncomfortable."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he isn't fond of the person we're going to see." The two of them walked out to the dock and while the witch wasn't looking David slipped his phone out and texted Emma, "Personally I won't be fond of our guest if he is lying to me."

There were a few moments of silence until David asked, "Who was that little girl?"

Elphaba grabbed ahold of the small blue pearl dangling from her neck, "She's my niece, truthfully I don't even know how she got here. She was up in the skies with her father when I left, so how she got here I am not certain of."

David knew that there had been another group of travelers that had landed in Storybrooke but he decided that information should be his for now.

Elphaba shook herself out, "Alright let's get this over with." Elphaba turned to David, "Do not speak, let me do all of the talking, you just need to stand there and look as Kingly as possible."

_Kingly, _David wondered why he was even needed in the situation but he stayed out of curiosity.

She began to move her arms in a circular motion with each other and a whirlpool formed in the water. A bright white light expanded and brought a ship with black sails to the surface. A bridge came forth and Elphaba and David walked aboard the ship, "My Queen" the captain bowed. He was a slimy captain with tentacles instead of an actual beard.

"Captain Davy Jones." She said, "Please make this quick I haven't got all day."

David looked around and saw other sea creatures that were a crew but there was a different crew that was just as gross but more human looking. "We have Sparrow ma'am now all we need to do is hand your crew back over to you." Elphaba nodded at her crewmembers and all but one-stepped over to her side of the ship, in return Captain Jones handed Elphaba two pearly white marbles. "Pleasure doing business with you my Queen." He turned to walk away but Elphaba began to chuckle.

"I believe I'm missing a member of my crew, Captain."

He shook his head and pointed to the one member who did not step over to her side, "You said that Jack Sparrow was ours."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow" the man who didn't step to the other side said.

Elphaba walked over to where he was, "Borrowing my father's ship for ten years is not captaining your own ship." She turned back to the other Captain, "And you must think that I am a great fool, to think you could trick me out of my first mate."

"I assure you m'lady-"

"WE HAD A DEAL!" she screamed, "Jack Sparrow for my parents souls. They've been in your locker for too long and now you want to play games with me. Now I will ask you once more. Where is Commodore James Norington."

The slimy captain smiled, "Let's make another deal." His giant crab like claw waved at one of his crewmembers and they disappeared and returned a few minutes later with who charming knew was Commodore James Norington. He was dirtier than his name had insinuated but he thought that was probably from being a prisoner aboard this ship. They made eye contact but they did not speak to one another.

"You realize that I control your life, I'm the one that holds your heart."

"Aye, but this man" he pointed his sword at the Commodore's throat, "Is someone else's heart."

"Fine." Elphaba said, "You can have one extra day with Calypso if you wish only if you let me, the King and Commodore Norington leave in peace."

A light filled the captains eyes, "Agreed," he said and then they both shook hands. The Commodore was thrown toward them and Elphaba snapped her fingers and the crew of Davy Jones disappeared and returned to their present time. She immediately turned to the Commodore, "James! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Captain" he turned to David, "Well you look different."

"It's his past self, I had to bring him with me so Jones would think that this was a real meeting."

"Where are we then?" James asked.

"In a town called Storybrooke, don't ask too many questions." She turned back toward the crew, "Glad to see you all survived that idiot of a captain. Now I will leave Turner in charge as you all will go to the King and Queen's dock and tell them that I am almost finished and that I will return home soon."

"And what if you don't come back Captain?"

She smiled, "Then you can have my share of the rum, is that a good deal for you Mr. Gibbs?"

"Never had a captain quite like you, none of us has."

"Well I'm sure you'll find a new and better captain if things don't go my way." She joked. "Farewell my crew, I shall see you when I come home." Elphaba walked off of the ship with Charming and Commodore Norington following behind her.

"Alright, what was that?" Charming asked.

"That was my father's ship, the Black Pearl, and I merely had to make a deal with Davy Jones to get some souls back from his locker."

"Kind of a gnarly looking crew don't you think?" he asked.

"You would know, you hired them for me." Elphaba muttered.

"David!" Mary Margaret yelled. Emma, Killian Regina, Snow, Elsa and the Merry Men had found Elphaba again.

She turned to David, "You told them?"

"Good thing too." Elsa said drawing a large ice pick from her hand, "I was starting to think we'd never be able to finish this."

"Here is not where I would like it." Elphaba said. "There are too many lives around us."

Elsa smiled, "Don't you see? This is _exactly _the way I want it to be." Suddenly Emma felt something cool start wrapping around her legs and she looked around and everyone had been attached to the ground with Elsa's ice, "This is how I should have done it so long ago. Not one by one, but all at once."

Elphaba stepped forward, "No this is not how it will be done, and no one is dying, not here."

"Oh there will be some causalities," Elsa began to pull the small Merry Man named Roland towards her, "He'll be the first to go this time."

"No! Please he's just a boy, he hasn't done anything to you!" Elphaba pleaded.

"Don't you understand!? It's not what they've done! It's what you've done and what you will do!"

"I have done nothing to hurt you Elsa, my mother wanted to help you. She told your parents that you needed to be trained in order to control your magic properly and your mother was in denial about you even having magical abilities!"

"No." Elsa said, "It's not true, you're lying."

"You wish I was, but deep down you know that I am telling the truth." Elphaba twirled in her black cape and the little boy named Roland disappeared and reappeared in the arms of his father, "Keep him safe." She whispered and turned back to Elsa.

The ice queen sighed, "Fine, I guess it'll just be him again." With a flick of her wrist an icy blue light was headed toward Killian. "No!" Elphaba yelled and sprinted over to shield him. She drew up the earth and created a shield that was of no use to her regardless for the icy blast had already hit him. Elphaba stared in horror for a moment before standing back up and raising her arms so that earthly barriers could form around the other members of Storybrooke. She snapped and they were all frozen in place before Elphaba conjured up her own spells and she began to fling them toward Elsa.

"Aw sweet precious little Elphie is trying to save her family again, that's why you brought me here right?" she laughed, "Well it looks like it's resulted in an even earlier demise."

"You're wrong." Elphaba said throwing another ball of fire at her, "I wanted them to know who you were and what you would be like if they didn't help you."

Elsa threw another blast at her, "You're _lying_ Elphaba" and Elphie slid behind one of the barriers that was shielding Emma.

"I'm sorry about all of this," she told Emma before a thin icy string tied itself around Elphaba's foot and began to drag her back to the center of the ring. "Once you're gone all of your spells will be undone and I'll finish them all right here, right now." Elsa yanked the string and Elphaba began to shriek as she rose in the air and the icy blast was slowly going up her spine.

A shaky scream came from Elphaba's mouth, "HENRY!"

"What?" Elsa said before a man in a red scarf came from behind the townspeople of Storybrooke. He raised his bow and arrow and shot one at Elsa and even though she ran the arrow went straight through her shoulder and she dropped Elphaba.

"I would suggest you vacate the premises Elsa." He said and Elsa shrieked in pain and she ran away. The man that the witch had called Henry flew to her side and held her in his arms.

"Is she gone?" she cried.

"Yes," he reassured her, "You know my bow never misses its target, it's alright to let your spells down."

She pushed Henry away, "Make sure _he _is alright." She pointed to Killian and Henry ran over to him. "Chistery," she called and a flying monkey swooped down and said, "Yes Miss Elphaba."

"I need you to find my sister's shoes, I-I can't feel my legs." When the monkey flew away Elphaba lowered her shields on the people of Storybrooke. Commodore Norington was the first and only person who approached Elphaba, not like she expected any of them too.

The man named Henry looked at the citizens of Storybrooke, "Can we take him to Gold's shop? I can have a better look at him there."

"Who the hell are you?" Regina demanded. Emma was down on the ground with Killian's head resting on her thighs.

"Mom, it's me, Henry."

"What?" they all said simultaneously.

"It's true, I came here with Elphaba to find you guys, but we don't have time to explain we need to get Killian and Elphie back to Gold's shop."

With Regina's magic she lifted Killian off of the ground while Commodore Norington carried Elphaba to Mr. Gold's shop. "I didn't know that my shop became a refuge for the ill and injured, no wait… that's a hospital."

"We'll be here for only a moment," Regina reassured Rumplestilskin.

"No, take all of the time you need," Belle told the group before she and Rumplestilskin exchanged glances. There was a small tap on the front door of the shop; the older Henry opened it to reveal Chistery, "so now we're allowing animals into my shop as well. I might as well turn this place into a hospital and vet."

"Chistery is with me," the flying monkey walked over to her, "Where are the shoes?" she asked and the monkey looked at her solemnly and shrugged, "What do you mean you don't know? We had them before the second curse was cast" she turned toward the older Henry. "We had that and the book, what could have happened to it."

"The book?" Emma said, "You're the one that gave my son the story book?"

"Well technically I am your son but yes I am the one who gave it to him."

"Henry, Emma please if you only knew the pain I felt in my spine you would want to hand me those shoes as quickly as possible." Elphaba cried out agitatedly.

"Right," Henry said, "It must have been moved to this shop when the second curse was enacted." Henry began to look for a box of shoes around the shop.

"Hold on a moment, you can't just start looking around my shop without my permission." Mr. Gold protested.

Elphaba turned to him, "So you haven't seen a pair of silver slippers hiding anywhere in your shop?"

"No I can't say I haven't." Mr. Gold said.

The room got very dark and the floor began to shake, "Listen here Rumplestilskin I bested you in my land and I don't mind beating you in yours either. So you need to tell me the truth or I _will _force you to."

He laughed, "No one has ever overcome my power."

Just because I'm sitting here in this chair does not mean I am powerless," with a snap of her fingers Mr. Gold was pressed against the wall of his own shop, "So tell me Rumplestilskin, where are my shoes?"

Horrified he pointed to a emerald shaped chest, Henry opened the box and pulled out the beautiful silver shoes, "See now, that wasn't too difficult was it?"

"Nice shoes," Emma commented

"I made them for my sister, let's just say that she was in a similar situation." Henry slipped the shoes over her feet and Elphaba sighed with relief, all of the pain had been lifted from her. "Ok," she stood up, "Henry let's take a look at him,"

Both of them looked at Killian and Elphaba placed her hand on his chest then on his forehead, "It's just as I thought," henry said, "His mind is frozen."

Elphaba sighed in relief, "What does that mean? How is that good?" Emma cried out.

Henry and Elphaba looked at each other wondering who was going to tell her, Elphaba nodded, it would be better if she heard it form Henry. "We're lucky it was his mind and not his heart, the mind can be easily persuaded, if it had been his heart then it would be must harder to free him from this curse." Emma nodded, she began to feel easier about the situation, "I only know of one person who could undo this type of curse."

"Who, let's find them." Emma demanded

"The only person I've seen do it perfectly is Elphaba." He turned to her.

"Please," Emma said, "Please help him."

"You don't think that I want to? You have no idea what he means to me! I've never done it without a partner." Elphaba began to pace, "If only Glinda were here, then I could do it but I don't know if I could it without her."

"Glinda?" Emma said, "Like Glinda the Good?"

"Who else could it be?" Elphaba retorted.

"She's here in Storybrooke," David said.

"What?" The Commodore hadn't spoken a word to anyone except Elphaba since his arrival, "Where is she?" he asked them.

"She's down at the sheriff's station with her group." David told him.

"Group?" Elphaba intervened, "What do you mean group? How could she be here? I'm the only one who has been able to single handedly cast a spell like this."

"Maybe her father helped her?" Henry asked.

Elphaba cackled, "You really think her father would help her come and find me?" Henry shook his head, "No," she said, "I only know one other person who could help her, and he's supposed to be dead."

She stood up and asked, "Emma could you please direct me to the Sheriff's station? I have to have a word with some of your prisoners,"

Mary Margaret and Regina stayed with Killian while David, Emma, James, Elphaba, Henry and the older Henry went to the Sheriff's station.

"So… you're older Henry?" Emma asked her son

He laughed nervously, "Yeah, I am. Now I'm not supposed to tell you this but I've never had the opportunity to really tell you but… I'm getting married!"

"That's great kid, who is she."

"Her name is Grace, she's pretty cool."

Elphie laughed, "That is if you still have a fiancé when we return to our kingdom."

"I'm not the one who interrupted my wedding to go on some quest," Henry turned to mother, "I left a note so no worries, she won't be upset."

In case you're wondering, Grace, soon to be Grace Mills was not happy at all that her fiancé had left her on their wedding day to go on some quest.

The group soon reached the doors of the Sheriff's station and Elphaba burst in, "LIAM" she yelled out, "LIAM YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Elphie!" Glinda the Good exclaimed from her own cell.

"I'll deal with you in a minute Blondie." She jabbed her finger towards the witch of the south. Elphaba looked in the cells, "Ok I see August, Beth, Glinda, and" she stared at the back corner of the cell, "YOU! What the hell are you doing here? Why do you keep following me?" he tried to speak but he couldn't, "Oh good you're still sporting that silencing spell I gave you back in OZ?"

No longer distracted by the scarecrow she called out again, "LIAM! You better show your face or so help me I swear to the Wizard that I will end you!"

"Oh but what fun would that be?" he laughed. Everyone turned at the blonde man had appeared behind them, "Miss me Elphie?"

She lunged toward him, "Missed you!? You've been missing for two years liam. TWO YEARS! We thought you were dead!"

"Aye, but I wasn't, may I remind you that you're supposed to be dead too?"

"Faking my death for the safety of our family and friends is one thing but disappearing for your own selfish reasons is completely different."

"I just had to get away for a little while," he said.

"We can't just escape all of our problems Liam, she was my sister too."

Liam and Elphaba hugged each other, "It just feels so different without her here, she should be here."

"Well I'm working on getting her back. If we change everything like I planned out then she won't die." Elphaba turned back to Glinda, "But I'm going to need some help, I have to cure Killian Jones of a frozen mind."

"What!?" Liam said, "She got him didn't she?"

"He'll be find as long as I can weave around his mind without upsetting his current state." Emma unlocked everyone from their cells, "Sorry about that August," she said releasing Glinda from her iron prison. She immediately found herself in the arms of the naval commodore.

"No problem Emma, I know you were being cautious."

"August," Elphaba called, "I believe you're missing someone from your party."

He shook his head, "No, we're all here,"

Elphaba snapped her fingers and the girl with red hair appeared again, she looked around and finally saw the person she had been looking for, "Papa!" she screamed and ran toward August.

"Emma?" he picked up his little girl and hugged her, "What on earth are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with your Nan?"

"I just had to follow you Papa, I had to know where you were. I didn't want to lose you like mommy." The little girl named Emma laid her head down on her father's shoulder.

He ran his hands through her hair and said, "Mother never truly left us, she's still here in our memories and we can go there whenever we miss her."

August glanced over at Emma, "You named your kid after me" she joked.

"No," August shook his head, "My wife did."

"Oh," Emma said, " Who was your wife."

"Her name was Nessa Rose, and she was wonderful." He smiled at the memory of his wife. Emma could tell that August and this little girl named Emma must have truly loved their mother. "Is that her Papa?" little Emma said.

"Yes Emma, that's her."

"She's even more beautiful than Nan and Pop said." Both Emma's smiled at each other before August began to ask his daughter why she thought it was a good idea to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning was the End

Over the Love: Our Hearts are Entwined

The whole group returned to Gold's shop in order release Killian from his frozen mind. "You realize this is going to be different than all of the others right?" Elphaba reminded Glinda.

"How so? We've done this plenty of times, we just have to go through and erase the attack."

"No because if we meld our minds with his then he's going to see everything." Elphaba held the blue pearl in her hand, "Our hearts are entwined." She told her. Emma looked at the pearls wondering their connection to her pirate. Liam pulled two pearls out from around his neck, "You have Nessa's" Elphie smiled.

"And you've got the shoes" he smirked "We both needed something of hers"

"Alright, I'll be the one that takes the journey with him. It'll make more sense if I'm there. You'll have to open the bubble."

"Elphie… You know that everyone here will see it right?" Glinda said and she paused. Tears began to fill her eyes, "But I don't want them to know."

Liam stepped forward and hugged his sister, "It'll be ok Elphie, they won't be ashamed of you. They love you so much,"

She nodded, "I'm just horrified, like what are they going to think. What is she going to think Liam, you'll have to walk her through it."

"She'll be fine, plus you were always closer with him. It'll be easier than you think it will be." Elphaba nodded and lied down on a table next to Killian's. "Glinda you ready?"

"You love him don't you?" Emma asked Elphaba.

"Of course I love him" was all she said before Glinda placed her hands on both of their foreheads and a large golden bubble appeared above them. "We will be merely bystanders. Elphaba will have contact with Captain Jones in the bubble but we must merely watch and not intervene."

Killian woke up on the floor listening to the sound of a child's humming. He got up and saw a girl with long dark, almost black hair. She was brushing her doll's hair and softly humming to herself. "Hey kid do you know where I am?" She didn't budge. "Kid are you listening to me?" he said a little bit louder.

"Baby?" He heard a familiar voice call out, so he immediately ducked behind a pillar in the room.

He saw the little girl's face for the first time and his heart lightened. The familiar voice came closer he heard the sweetest laugh escape both of their lips, "What are you doing sweetheart, Liam and your father are waiting for you!" Killian finally got a look at the familiar voice.

It was his Swan, she wore a deep blue dress and had her hair pinned back she was also bouncing a toddler on her hip. "Bloody hell" he whispered. After that he immediately clamped his mouth shut and turned around and sat down on the marble floor. He felt an emptiness grow deep within his chest, of course Emma had moved on from him, he was a fool to think anything could come from their relationship.

"It's alright, she can't hear you" he looked up and saw the wicked witch.

He backed away, "You stay away from me" Killian told her.

A glimmer of pain flashed before her eyes before she reminded herself why she was here, "I'm here to guide you through this, and your mind has been frozen by the snow queen. Right now our minds are entwined and you must see all of Glinda and I's memories that pertain to your present time."

"Why should I believe you?"

Elphaba sighed, "Why do you people keep asking that." She walked away, "Come on you'll miss the party, and if you don't follow me you'll never know what happens to Emma."

With a slight twinge in his heart he got up off of the floor and followed her. "I just hope she's happy." He sighed.

Elphaba laughed, "She couldn't have been happier." The two followed Emma who was bouncing a new baby girl on her hip and holding the hand of her other child as they walked down the hallway. They reached a balcony where a blonde haired boy and his father stood. "Papa!" Emma's daughter exclaimed as she ran toward her father. When he turned Killian recognized himself as the girl's father and he felt elated with joy at the site of his family. A family he had always wanted.

"Feel better yet?" Elphaba asked him. He nodded in response.

"There she is my Pearl," the girl's father said to her, "And Princess Elphaba how does it feel to turn seven years old?"

Killian turned toward the wicked witch, she smiled, "I wasn't always green you know."

"But your-you're my-my"

"Your daughter, yes" she told him.

They looked back at the family before them and the older Killian pulled out five blue pearls from a handkerchief. "These are some of Poseidon's Pearls, they were designed to be given to loved ones while their others were traveling on the sea. So I have had the pleasure to collect these to split amongst us." He placed each one around their necks, "With these all of our hearts are entwined so no matter how far away we are from each other our hearts won't be."

"Sounds wonderful." Emma said she reached forward and placed a chaste kiss on her husband's lips. "Come on you three let's not miss our daughter's birthday party."

Elphaba and Killian followed the family down the stairs where they were met by King Phillip and Queen Aurora, "Elphie," Emma began, "This is Elsa, she's a little older than you but we're going to get together for a play date soon"

Both girls smiled at each other before curtseying, "I have another sister, Anna but she was sick so we left her at home."

Aurora suddenly felt panicked, "Head cold!" she said too soon, "Anna just had a small head cold so we left her with Gerda, the Nanny".

Elphaba told Killian that she later found out that Elsa had accidentally used the same spell she used for Killian on her sister when she was younger. "Her mother was so scared of her magic that she completely hid it from the public, I mean Anna had no idea of her sister's power until later on."

Little Elphaba pulled down on her mother's dress and whispered, "Can we go find Glinda?" Emma smiled and nodded.

Killian recognized the crocodile and his wife Belle instantly. Next to them was a bubbly blonde girl he only assumed was Glinda by the way the younger Elphaba reacted. "That is her brother Walsh, he never expressed any signs of magical activity but he did gain his father's personality. My grandfather always thanked God whenever he thought of Glinda. She received her father's level of power but her mother's goodness. They called her "The Light One."

Killian and Elphaba walked around the party together and watched other Storybrooke residents socialize with each other. Red had traveled to another realm to find Dr. Frankenstein again and they were apparently very happy in his land. Regina had married Robin Hood and had a little girl named Beth. Roland had grown up and was around the age of ten when these events occurred; he spent most of his time in Locksley with his father so he could eventually take over for his father.

Snow and Charming had two more children since Emma, Leo and Jade. In the middle of the party Charming took a fork and rang it against the edge of his glass creating a ring that caused everyone at the party to pause. "Hello everyone, I know it is a very special day for our young princess but Robin and I have a special gift for my daughter Emma and her husband Killian." The curtains were drawn in the ballroom revealing the most gorgeous dock that anyone had ever seen. In clear view stood the Jolly Roger, Killian's long lost ship.

"What the bloody hell I just traded that ship to find Emma." The younger Killian told Elphaba.

"I know I totally tricked you into doing that by the way."

"What?" he asked, she rolled her eyes, "You'll see later."

They looked back at the older version of Killian and Emma, "Let's take her out for a quick spin love,"

"Papa don't, don't go, don't leave me." Little Elphaba whined.

The older Elphaba reached out and held her father's hand, something she hadn't done in a long time. That was when Killian realized, August had told them how her parents had died at sea." He did something he hadn't expected to do. He squeezed her hand back.

"Don't worry my Pearl, we'll be back soon. Just take care of your sister and Liam will take care of you." He and Emma kissed their children goodbye before they climbed aboard the Jolly Roger.

"We won't be long, I promise." Emma said to her children.

Time had shifted again and a grey smoke had transported to later in that day when a younger Elphaba was walking toward the library when she saw her Nan, Snow White, crying. Everyone in the room was crying, her Pop, Aunt Gina, Uncle Robin, even that new captain of the guard August Booth shedding tears.

"My parents meant a great deal to everyone." Elphaba told Killian.

"What's wrong?" she heard her younger self ask. "Have mother and daddy come home yet?"

Snow continued to cry and Charming moved over and knelt down before her, "No sweetheart, they won't be coming home."

"What do you mean they aren't coming home?" Elphie felt her heart break all over again.

"Your parents, sweetheart, have passed away. Their ship ran into a horrible storm and they didn't make it."

Elphaba watched her younger self begin to wail, she pushed her Pop away and ran to her Aunt Gina. Shocked by the wave of emotion between the two all Regina could do was hold the princess in her arms and try and comfort her the best way she could

Emma looked swiftly at Liam upon realizing that she was his mother, "You look just like Killian now that I think about it."

Liam chucked, "Yeah, that's what everyone says. They say Elphie is exactly like you but with Dad's hair color and I am exactly like Dad with your lighter hair."

Emma hesitated for her next question, "What the other baby? What did they say about her?"

"She was a perfect combination of both of you." Liam looked back at the Golden bubble that reflected his past, "I think they're going for a time skip,"

"Where did you guys go?" Regina asked, "If Emma and Killian died did the Charming's take you in?"

Liam shook his head; "Elphie was so distraught that she could not bare being parted from our Aunt Regina, so naturally we just went home with her."

"Me?" Regina questioned. The thought came to Emma that it seemed like Regina was destined to raise her children for her. Emma felt a mixture of joy and sadness at the memories she just witnessed and she only imagined that things would get worse.


	7. Chapter 7: Henry and the Black Pearl

AN: I'm transitioning to where we get less feedback from Killian/Elphaba and Liam/Emma. I think it's gotten a bit confusing as to who is talking so for this chapter we're going to try and just show some more back story and then see if y'all like it better or not. Reviews and Comments are always appreciated

-Tay

Over the Love: Henry and the Black Pearl

Chapter Seven:

A eleven-year-old Elphaba ran and slide on the marble floor lodging herself into the Library, "Nessa! Nessa Rose!" she exclaimed falling on the floor.

"What is it Elphie?" her eight year old sister replied.

"He's coming! He's coming!" that was all Elphaba had to say before her sister jumped up from her seat and they both ran down the corridor. Their laughter echoed in the hallways as they passed their Aunt Regina in the hallway that was talking to one of her advisors.

"Roughhousing today aren't they my Queen?" he said.

"No," she lightly chuckled, "Their brother is coming home today."

"How delightful, the young prince has not been home in several moons."

Regina rolled her eyes, "He is on some ridiculous quest and is probably coming home to ask for my help." The two chuckled lightly before returning to their discussion.

Elphaba and Nessa Rose had run to the top of the tower where they say the guard August standing watch. "Good morning," he stood and gave small bow, which the girls responded with curtsies. After the Great King and Queen had died while aboard the Jolly Roger, August had requested to be moved to Regina's castle instead of remaining where he was stationed. He had made a vow to Emma and Killian that he would dedicate his life to protecting their family as long as he lived. August was trying to make up for everything that he had done to Emma in their past. He wanted to be selfless, brave and true again.

Elphie stood up on one of the tall stools so she could over look the kingdom and was hoping to see a carriage that belonged to her brother. Nessa was too short to climb on top of it herself so August lifted her up so she might be able to see the things her sister could. "So my princess, what have you come to visit me for on this beautiful morning?"

Elphaba pouted, "He's late."

Nessa sighed, "He's always late."

August chuckled, "Then I suppose you two should be used to it by now." They turned back to the horizon and waited a few more minutes before the carriage finally appeared. Both of the girls gasped and hopped down from the stool. Elphie started to run towards the front gate but Nessa stayed only for a moment and said to August, "Thank you for letting us look out from your view good sir."

"Anytime my princess."

"NESSA! Come on!" she heard her sister shouting, she waved at the captain of the guard and then ran towards her sister's voice. August smiled at the fading memory of the little princesses he had sworn to serve. Regina and Robin were waiting by the gatekeeper when he began to slowly raise it for the prince's carriage when two little girls ran past them. "Isn't that sweet?" Robin asked.

"They always get excited when he comes to visit, he goes on so many adventures and they love hearing about them." Regina smiled.

The carriage stopped when the driver saw the two girls running toward it. The door popped open and a smiling prince came out and embraced his sisters. They however, did not respond to his attempt to hug them. "You're late." Elphaba said.

"Yeah! You're always late?"

The prince raised his eyebrows, "A prince is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

"Henry." Regina called out for the prince.

"Mom" he smiled at her. Henry bent down and picked up both of the girls, "I think you've got some mice in your castle." Nessa and Elphaba shrieked and giggled as their brother swung them around. He gently placed them on the ground and hugged his mother. "So how've you been?"

She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Snow already told me why you're making this visit so you might as well go ahead and ask me."

Henry sighed, "I found their souls."

"Your parents?" he nodded, "Where are they?" Henry mumbled something under his breath, "They're where?"

"Davy Jones locker"

Regina looked back at the two girls and realized this was not the place to discuss this so she pulled Henry away and continued the discussion in her office. Elphaba never heard the rest of the conversation, but she was happy that her brother was home. He stayed for a few weeks and then ventured off to find some crazy guy with a hat. It was on that adventure that he was reunited with a girl from his Storybrooke days, and that was the adventure where he discovered his true love. Grace.

Years had passed and Liam spent most of his time with Robin Hood and Roland in Locksley. He studied the magic of the people and harvest. Nessa Rose was studying the air and wind, she spent most of her time down at the lake where she could experiment different spells at her own whim. Elphaba on the other hand had been drawn to the sea; she could summon mermaids whenever she wished and she could control the way the sea moved. Each skill came to them naturally and since neither of them wanted to return to their natural kingdom. The Charmings and Regina had decided that they would be the overseers of each skill.

Elphaba was nearly eighteen years old and she and Nessa Rose were spending the summer with her Nan and Pop. It was a cloudy summer day when Elphaba approached her grandfather and said, "So like when am I going to get my own boat?"

David and Snow looked at each other, "When did you start to feeling this way?" Snow asked.

"My heart _longs _for the sea, I need to gain my title and then explore my realm. We all need to be crowned, I know Nessa is only fifteen but still the people need to see her as one of their Queens."

"You're right," David began, "I'll find you a crew and we'll set up a date for the coronations."

Another year had passed and finally the day had come, it was the day before coronation day. That evening there was to be a ball in honor of the two Queens and one King. Many families from across the realm had come to Regina and Robin's castle in order to witness this most wondrous event. Elphaba had gotten dressed and went to eat breakfast with her Aunt before meeting her grandparents in the parlor. Liam had just arrived from Locksley with his best friend Roland, both of them where checking that the security would be extremely tight for the evenings events.

Elphaba had begun to wonder where her little sister Nessa had gone, "Oh I am hoping that I will begin my earliest sea voyage within the next few months." She told her Grandparents over a sip of tea. Her Pop had begun to ramble on about the crew he had found for her when Elphaba's eyes flickered to the window and she saw her sister out by the pond. Nessa was playing with the air again only this time a Captain of the Guard stood beside her.

Elphaba saw her sister giggle at whatever August Booth had said to her. She giggled at the fact that her sister actually had a crush on someone, and someone so much older than her.

"What plans do you have after tomorrows events my princess?" August asked Nessa Rose.

"Well," she began, "I am only sixteen, but I am hoping that by the time I am eighteen that I will be able to move into a castle of my own.

"You have a castle?" he asked.

She nodded, "Oh yes! No one's seen it though," she leaned in and whispered, "it's just my little secret"

"Then why tell me?"

The princess shrugged at the captain of the guard and she went back to making little clouds appear all around the lake.

"Elphaba, there is someone I want to introduce you to." Her Pop had brought her back to his attention. She looked up and save a man in a naval uniform, "This is Commodore James Norington, he's going to be your first mate."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "He's my babysitter?"

Charming shook his head, "No! He's just there to make sure you're safe."

Elphaba got up and walked over to look at the Commodore, "You expect this bean-pole to protect me?"

"If I could speak ma'am I've traveled great distances on the water and know short cuts and the safest ways to travel." The Commodore told the princess.

"I want adventure, can you promise me that?" He nodded and she sighed, "Fine, we can keep my babysitter but he is under my full control and will do as I command." Charming reluctantly agreed to that.

"There is something else we want to show you sweetie," Snow told her, the three of them walked to the docs together and Elphaba saw a ship covered up. "When you were a child this washed up on the shore, the past few years your grandfather and I have been repairing it to the best of our abilities as our present to you on your coronation day."

A group of men pulled down the covers to reveal the Jolly Roger, it looked ghostly even though it had been repaired. Elphaba, completely speechless edged closer to the ship, she remembered her father's stories about the ship. All of the adventures he had done aboard this ship the good and the bad. She looked up and she saw that the ship had white sails, "I would like for these sails to be take down."

"Are they not how you would like them?" Snow asked.

"No" she said, "They need to be black." Elphaba stepped aboard her ship for the first time, "This isn't the Jolly Roger anymore"

"What is it then?" Snow asked.

"The Black Pearl." Both the king and queen knew the significance behind her new name for the Jolly Roger. She was her father's treasured pearl and nothing in the world could replace the sorrow she felt in her heart for the loss of her parents.


End file.
